L'histoire de Yukimichi
by Yukimichi
Summary: Yukimichi Apeller Yuki ' a 16 ans et déjà Elle devien Exorciste ... Mais elle a un secret terrible ... Elle est une Noah. Mais elle N'en sais Pas plus sur le Sujets , naïve et incomprise. Suivez son histoire en quelques Chapitres différents!
1. Chapter 1

**A**ujourd'hui, en ce 48ième anniversaires de mon grand-père décédé, je suis enfin rendu au sommet, au sommet de la montage où se trouve...  
La congrégation de l'ombre !

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Questionna ce qui semblait être une porte.  
_« Je m'appelle Yukimichi, je suis ... Je suis ici pour être un exorciste ! »_ Me présentai-je  
_« Ah oui ? Voyons voir... -SCAN EN COURS- »_ Répliqua vivement la porte.

Et après quelque minute la porte se m'y à trembler de peur et vouloir se tuer d'elle même...

« AAAAAAAAAH! UNE AKUMA! FAITES VENIR QUELQU'UN J'VEUX PAS MOURRIR! »  
_« Un ... Akuma ? »_ Questionnai-je, ne comprenant pas de quoi on me parlait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Akuma ... ? Arriva alors par surprise dans mon dos, plantant son épée dans mon dos avant de déclarer d'un ton glacial.

_« Trop lent, sale akuma. »_

Mais ... où suis-je tomber... où mon maitre m'a t-il conduis, voulait-il que je meurs ? Il semblerait bien que oui s'il m'a emporté ici ... Je ne vois plus clair, tout est sombre... si sombre... Maréchal Cross... À l'aide…

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! » _Hurlai-je, surprise et blessé.

Puis je me transformai en je ne sais pas trop quel affreuseté... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne m'suis jamais transformé comme cela au paravent ... Enfin, peu importe! Je n'me laisserai pas faire par ce mec ! Je lança des bombe de couleur mauve (sûrement du poison) et j'arrivai à le toucher, après il viens dire que je suis lente… Il ... Il tombe par terre! Mais je n'voulais pas lui faire du mal! Je voulais simplement qu'il comprenne que je suis venu en amie...Et voilà un autre s'y amène, il a les cheveux blanc et un bras étrange, sûrement son arme. Bon je suis un peu écœuré là, de tout ceci, je vais leur parler.

_« Attendez ! Je suis venue en amie ! »_ M'exclamai-je, espérant faire cesser les attaques.  
_« Aucun Akuma n'est notre amie ! »_ Répliqua aussitôt l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs. _« __Mais je n'sais pas c'est quoi un Akuma ! »_ Déclarai-je, exaspéré.  
_« Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? »_  
_« J'en sais rien... je viens ici de la part du Maréchal Cross! » _Lançai-je, espérant les faire réagir.

Et aussitôt le mec aux cheveux blanc changea d'humeur pour une humeur assez… triste.

_« Quoi ! Impossible il est mort ... »_ Sa voix était sombre et il y pointait un brin de tristesse.  
_« Tu crois qu'il est mort! Il n'est pas mort du tout ! Il voyage, tout simplement… » _Répondis-je_  
__« Ça, je sais. » _  
_« Comment ? »_ Questionnais-je.  
_« Je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker et j'étais le premier disciple du Maréchal Cross. »_ Se présenta-t-il.  
_« QUOI ! ALLEN ! »_ Hurlai-je alors, surprise.

_Je ne dois surtout pas lui dire la vérité ! ... S'il savait que je suis en vie... Sa sœur qu'il n'a jamais connu et aujourd'hui elle arriverait, comme ça ? Non._


	2. Chapter 2

Il me laissa enfin entrer... Mais un certain Komui s'avanca...

« EST-TU UN AKUMA ? » me cria-t-il.

Là , je n'en peux plus ... C'EST QUOI UN P*TAIN D'AKUMA M*RDE!

« C'EST QUOI UN PUTAIN D'AKUMA ? » dit-je énervée, mais presque aussitôt mon regard se déplaça sur le coté. OH - MY - GOD ! ... STRIKE! C'EST QUI CE BEAU GARÇON LÀ-BAS ! Je suis complètement hypnotisé par ce mec! Jecrois que je suis toute rouge...

« Eh ... elle a soudainement arrêt. de parler ... » consata Komui vexé mais surtout inquiet.

« Oui, je crois qu'elle à un faible... un GROS faible pour Lavi. » Déclara Allen surpris.

« LAVI TU DIS ! » M'exclamai-je en poussant Allen contre le mur de la bave coulant sur le rebord de ma bouche.

« LÂCHE-MOI! » paniqua Allen devant ma soudaine folie

Et puis le garçon s'en alla voire une autre fille... Je repris donc mes esprits et apperçus que je tennais Allen, oops.

« Ohh... desolé Allen ...comprend-moi, j'ai craqué pour ce beau gosse, déjà pris. » dit-je en relâchant doucement ma victime.

« Eh... Qui ça? Lavi ? Pris ? HAHAHAHA Elle est bonne ! » s'exclama-t-il en plaisantant.

« Hein ? Mais c'est qui cette fille avec qui il est? Et pourquoi lui fait-elle fait un calin ? » M'exclamai-je, plutôt énervée.

« C'est sa soeur! Laratia! » M'expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Ohhh... Je vois, donc j'en est fait tout un plat pour... rien. » dit-je à bout de souffle.

« Exact. » dit Allen souriant.

« Bref, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais... Yukimichi suis-moi je te prie.. » Déclara alors Komui.

Et sans dire plus un mot, je suivi Komui. Il me rempli de joie ce Komui ! Je crois que j'vais bien m'entendre avec lui. On n'a tous les deux un peu le même caractère, ÉGOCENTRIQUE QUI PROTÈGE CEUX QU'ILS AIMENT! Bref Komui m'emporta sur une plateforme ...Un peu comme un accenseur, nous descendions alors très profonds. En tous cas, c'est ce que je crois. Et puis quand nous arrivions, je vis une... Une je ne sais pas trop quoi, énorme et blanc-bleu! Je rêve ? on ne voie que ça dans les conte de fée ...Quoique, il faut dire, je suis un peu dans un conte de fée puisque j'ai retrouvé mon frère ainsi que l'homme de ma vie ! Mais ... Ce bidule là tout gros ces quoi au juste ? Je l'entends parler depuis tout à l'heure mais je suis trop occupée à penser à Lavi !... Ehh... Je suis trop emporter par ce mec haha. Ouais je crois que je devrais écouter... Ils apelle ça... Hevlaska ?

« Bon maintenant que tu as tout compris, je vais devoir examiner ton arme anti-akuma. » déclara Hevlaska.

« Euh .. avant, j'ai une question ! » dit-je pas trop sûre de moi.

« Oui quoi ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce ... qu'un Akuma... ? » dit-je un brin apeurée.

« C'est un spectre invoqué par le Compte Millénaire, ces spectre sont dû a des personnes mortes sur laquelle une personne pleurait. » dit ensuite Hev.

« Eh... mouais bon et il faut tuer ces gros machins eh... Akuma! » dit-je questionné.

« Oui ces notre but a nous les exorcistes de libérer les âmes des Akumas. »

« Mouais... bon vas-y avec ton scan » dis-je embêté.

Et puis elle me pris par les bras et par les pied et me leva en l'air, c'était plutôt... désagréable. mais bon une fois terminé elle me reposa et me dit ceci :

« Ton arme anti-akuma est très faible. »

« QUOI ? » dit-je affolée et surtout découragé.

« ... Peux-tu me laisser seule avec Komui s'il-te-plait.?» demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

« Comment veux-tu que je... » Dis-je, me faisant alors couper la parole.

C'est alors qu'un trucs sortie du plancher et me fit rebondir jusqu'en haut de l'accenseur géant, j'atteris alors sur quelqu'un. Bon, ce n'est pas trop grâve je n'aurrais qu'à m'excuser et dire que je suis une nouvelle quoi ! Je me leva donc de sur ma victime et puis j'apperçus que cette personne était en fait ...


End file.
